Assassin's Creed II: Bloodlines
by kagami-chanxD
Summary: Ezio is a player. LOL impregnates a woman, named Julian. She then haves a child who she names Emmencia, and she becomes an assassin like Ezio. Suddenly, Emmencia is then transported to the present time of Kaito Hitomi's era, a boy whom she befriends.


Assassin's Creed II: Bloodlines

Marley Olavarrieta

©Ubisoft

**Chapter I**

"Everything was for this day. You're the smut that killed my family…" said a woman, with a strong Italian accent. She was wearing a white hood, with her face being covered by the glowing, red scarf. She was holding the dying man in her arms.

"…Even if I had been defeated by the descendants of that wretched family, I must know your name…" said the man, gasping for air. The woman pulled down her hood, and loosened her scarf.

"My name is Emmancia Auditore, the daughter of Ezio and Julian Auditore," she said. She closed her eyes tightly and put her hood back on, leaving the man behind. "Che riposi in pac… (Rest in Peace)" she said walking off.

"Antony… Sir Antony…?" said Emmancia. She looked around, unable to find him.

"Emmancia!!" said Antony, coming to her side happily. "It's so good to see you!"

"Antony, I…"

"Wait! Before you say anything, there's something I have to tell you…"

"What is it…?"

"Leonardo da Vinci… While you were gone, I walked around town to discover more about Ezio, and someone said that Leonardo was a friend of his!"

"Really?! Antony, thank you so much!" she hurried out the door, already knowing where to go.

"Hurry back, yeah?! There's something else I have to tell you!!" Emmancia ran off to Leonardo's house until she saw all the townspeople crowding about. She put on her hood and lifted up her scarf. She disguised herself, even knowing that her "publicity stunt" had caused her to be an outlaw now. She had killed a very powerful man. A man of great wealth and fortune. But also, a man who committed murder to her mother and family. Her father, Ezio, abandoned her mother. He had impregnated a woman, and left the mother all alone with Emmancia, without even knowing he had a child. She never wanted to know about her father until she discovered her Eagle Eye Vision. After that, she joined the assassin's who fight against the templar's. All of that just to learn who her father was, and get revenge on the man who murdered her family. She was about to walk up to the house until she saw a glowing gold orb roll in front of her. She picked it up and her eyes widened. She was overwhelmed by the power being held inside of it.

Suddenly, a bright light struck where she was standing and she was traveling through time. She saw millions of people, holding that same golden orb of supreme power.

"What's going on?!" she yelled out confused. She saw so many people that looked so different than the people she saw every day. She could hear the indistinct talking, and overflowing images pass by her. She held herself tightly, hoping that it would soon stop. She looked up and saw something that surprised her. "N-No…." she said frightened.

March 17, 2010…

I walked around campus, feeling bored. I was excelling in every one of my classes, so it felt like it was completely useless being here.

"I came out all the way to Italy just for this?!" I yelled out loud. I looked around to make sure no one heard me and walked off. "Urgh… I miss mom's cooking, and all the people in Japan… Everyone here is so… Huh…?" I looked over at the fountain and there was a person leaning against it. I think it was a guy. He looked like he was around my age, but also unconscious. I also examined his clothes. It looked like he was wearing a costume. He had formal attire that Italian people would wear in the 15th century… I walked over to him.

"Uh, hey… Are you from my class? Uhm, are you okay…?" I asked. The person opened his eyes and was shocked to see me next to him. He slapped my face and he backed away.

"Shi-!! What did I do to you?! I was just checking on you! I mean dude, you don't go around slapping people!!" I said pissed off. He put up his arm and it looked like he was fixing his armlet. He looked around and his hood fell down, and I got to see his face.

"_Oh my god!! It's a girl!!" _I said thinking to myself. She looked over at me.

"Who are you? Where am I? And where is Antony…?" she asked. I pondered over her accent. It was a strong, but formal Italian accent.

"What the hell are you talking about? Are you like brain dead or something? You're in Venice, Italy. And I don't know who the hell Antony is. Is he like your boyfriend or something…? And I'm Kaito Hitomi…" I said. She looked around confused.

"This… Is Venice…?" she said amazed. She saw the cars run down the street and she backed away. She pointed at me. "You, Kai…to, right?"

"Yeah… What…?"

"Tell me, what is that shiny thing," she said pointing to a car. My body froze. Was she really THAT stupid…? I walked over to her, and pointed to the car.

"This is a CAR. It is a form of TRANSPORTATION. You got it now?"

"…So it's like a gondola…?"

"Uhh, sure…" She suddenly got inside the car by breaking the window. "Wait, what the--?! What are you doing?!" I pulled her out the car and ran away from it before anyone could rat us out. "Okay, obviously you're not acting like yourself so I'll just bring you to the infirmary!" I said pulling on her arm. The infirmary was closed so I let out a deep sigh. "Okay, look! I don't really feel comfortable letting you in my dorm, but since I'm really worried, I'll bring you to the infirmary tomorrow!" I said loudly. She looked at me blankly.

"…Okay…" she said.

"Uh… Okay!" I let her inside and closed the door. "Before you get freaked out because I'm a guy, and I let you in my house, you mind telling me your name, or where you're from?"

"My name is Emmancia Auditore… I am from Venice, Italy… And I was born on May 23rd, 1488…" she said. I shook my head.

"Okay, are you high, or like drunk?!"

"…Kaito right? You're the first civilian who's ever done this for me… It's weird, but I feel like I can trust you…" she said. I laughed awkwardly.

"Hey, you must be hungry… I'll go get you something…" I said. "Stay here, I'll be right back…" I said, closing the door.

"Okay…" she said.


End file.
